Frozen Magic
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: To a kid belief is very thing, and when a kids wishes come true, it will send and his newest friend into one whirlwind adventure. Being slowly Beta Read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Magic is said to be able to cure all things, make fix any problem and be the answer to any solution. That is what many people thought of magic in the Wizarding world. As to them magic could do anything. But even in the present day times they never bothered to figure out just what magic was, and how it worked. To them the fact it did work was more than reason enough to leave it alone.

As such things would happen from time to time, that even the most learned Witches and Wizard would have a hard time explain. These events were normally rare and very fair in-between. The creation of the Dementor race was one of these things, the age old Deathly Hollows was another. And in the end they could only pass it off as something that was weird or strange even by their standers.

Now for the non-magical world, on the other hand would study and try to learn all about these events and maybe learn a way to replicate it or undo it. This was of course if the Magical world ever let on they even existed outside myth. This was not because the Magical world feared the non-magical, but rather than wanted to be left alone. But there were times when something would happen and the magical world would not be able to hide it.

In this case that event involved on very unfortunate boy. He was magical and he knew it very well, no matter if he aunt and uncle claimed otherwise, saying magic did not exist. He had teleported locations without reason, even grew back his hair over night, and a few other odd things here and there. But even if he believed or not held not important to him at the moment.

Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter, or so he had learned, was currently lying in a bed as doctors rushed about him trying to keep his body from becoming infected. He and what had once been his so called family, had just been through a gas explosion which had destroyed the house he had been living in, at Number 4 Privet Drive.

His cousins, the Dursley had been sleeping upstairs and were killed in the blast. Harry, who had been sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs had been protected from the blast by the many walls between him and the kitchen. But even if the walls protected him, they soon proved to be just as much a danger as a safeguard. The house was quickly set ablaze and Harry, was forced to escape it or die before any fire services could arrive.

And escape he had, but not without many burns to his body. Which was now why the doctors were helping him the best he could, so that he might live on. Harry was not aware of this and would not for another week or so when he finally woke, covered in bandages and somehow still alive. The doctors then explained to him what had happened and what would happen now. He would be sent to an orphanage to live till someone could be found to take care of him.

It was on that night, as Harry watched the new Disney movie 'Frozen' that he would soon make a wish that would change his life, forever. He did not really understand much of the movie, but he enjoyed one aspect above all. Elsa, he saw what she had gone through, and kept willingly doing to keep her family safe. And to him that is what he wanted in his life someone to do that for him, someone who would do anything for him.

Sure it was selfish, but to a six year old kid who could never remember being loved once in his life, who could blame him. After all in the end, he did not wanting someone to stay away from him, but to be with him and care for him. It made sense in the weird way kids logic did to the kid.

And so as he glanced out the window he barely spied the first star of the night. How he was able to see it though the cities glow was a mystery unto itself, but still he saw it. It was at this point Harry made his wish. He wished for someone just like Elsa to watch over and be with him, and above all to be his family.

He did not expect it to work, after all he knew the movie was fiction. But even still, as he finished his wish and the star vanished behind a cloud he could not help but feel sad. Not that it had not worked, but he was making such a useless wish. But even as he carefully curled up on the bed and fell asleep his mind would not let go of it.

Little did Harry know his shear want and need, had effects that no one would expect. While the star did not have the power needed to grant this wish, Harry's own magic did. Now it was known in the Wizarding world that a kid with magic could have emotional outburst which caused their magic to flare. Either summoning something to them or sending it away, or even saving their life.

But the difference here was Harry's magic was much more powerful than a normal magical kid. It was also much more controlled as he had used it to help him more than once already. But it only acted on his emotions, and now it was acting again, it flowed out his body and began filling the room. It was a green color at first, but then began to turn blue as it drew back in towards him.

One by one the wraps around his body keeping the ointment on his body, and clean vanish, and the skin underneath revealed itself to be flawless. Soon Harry looked to be fully healed, but his he would soon find this was not so true. But the magic did not stop there as it began compacting and compressing down into a solid object. A body formed and was soon clothed sleeping next to Harry, cuddling up against him.

Harry was woken to the sound of yelling the next day, much to his surprise as he yawned and looked about to see what was going on. Only to be stopped as he tried to sit up by someone cuddling against him. It did not take him more than a minute to realize who was lying next to him and the source of all the confusion in the room. Elsa the queen, had appeared in his room and was currently lying against him looking just as confused as he was.

It took a while to figure everything out, but a lot had happened in the room overnight. One Harry had been healed fully outside his voice, which seemed to have been lost in place of healing the burns. Even his lighting shaped scar was no more, and the pain he had felt from it had vanished. The Doctors would look on this case for many years till magic finally came too late, as a medical act of God. And even then some would still think otherwise.

The Second big thing was Elsa, as she was soon named as she looked just like Elsa as a kid from the Frozen film. The doctors, detectives and about anyone else who looked into where she came from, could only come up with really one answer. She had just appeared. Elsa herself had no memory of where she had come from, or who she was. And any attempt to keep her away from Harry for more than a day was met with confusion as she would teleport back to him.

The camera's which had been watching Harry, had shorted out so there was no information to be found there. Harry who, was now learning Sign language was as confused as everyone else as where she came from. But he was more than happy to stay with her, and she was the same about being around him.

By the end of the second month of investigations, trials, and other processes. The courts and Hospital decided to just drop the case, till another lead came up. There was just no useful information, and the only one who might know anything about it did not have her memories. As such Harry Potter and Elsa Frost were sent to live together at the same Orphanage till a parent could be found to adopt them.

At the Orphanage they found the rather interesting ability Elsa had in the movie, had also passed to Elsa in real life. She would spend hours controlling it, testing it before making it all vanish in a moment's notice when the people charged with checking on them showed up. They found that Harry also seemed to be completely unaffected to the cold as was Elsa, though neither of them ever revealed while.

But the sad truth was their connection to each other made adoption rather hard for the pair to find a family. As most families were looking for only one kid, and those that were willing to take to, did not have the time needed to actually learn the needed Sign Language in order to communicate with Harry. But Harry and Elsa took this in stride and took comfort in each other, often by cuddling and sleeping in each other's bed at night.

This continued for almost four year before finally one day while eating lunch in their own room, an owl landed on the open window ledge and stuck out its leg. Tied to it were to letters. Elsa took them before handing Harry one. Reading them they were in for a little bit of a surprise when they learned they were invited to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Elsa left at once and grabbed one of the people in charge and explained to them what had just happened. It took some convincing before they finally started believing it to be true. With their help they sent a return letter to ask for some aid in understand what was going on, as none of them understood much if anything about magic.

Instead of another letter being sent, someone showed up at the Orphanage. Professor Minerva McGonagall. With her help they set about learning about what they need for the Magical World, and what it would mean for their future. In turn she also learned some about them. She admitted their story, as told by Elsa, was something even her in all her magical experience had never had about before.

But none the less she helped them, and soon they were off with one their guardian's to Diagon Alley. To say the place was amazing to their parental guard was no surprise, but to Harry and Elsa it felt like they were coming home for the first time. They knew they had magical powers, they just never realized how many other people also had powers.

Their trip included a stop the wizard's bank Gringotts. Harry decided, and found out he could connect Elsa to his vault allowing her to be able to access as needed, since the Goblins that ran it where not the best at Sign Langue. In the end both groups agreed it was for the best. After this they got books, and snow owl that seemed to like Elsa, who they ended up calling Hedwig. Next stop was robes, before stopping by and getting the needed potion items.

They then made one last stop, Ollvander's Wand shop. This was saved as second to last as to make sure Harry and Elsa did not have a chance to mess with their wands too much. As they entered the shop they were met by Ollvander himself, the great, great grandson of the first wand maker.

"Harry Potter, I must say I have been wondering when you would walk through my door, and Miss Frost a pleasure," Ollvander said.

"Harry and Elsa are here for their wands I am sure you guess that though," Minerva said with a rather pointy tone.

"Of course, yes I remember back when you mother and father got their first wands," Ollvander said as he disappeared back into store.

They could hear him rambling on as he moved about before coming forward with a few wands, "Now remember the wand chooses the wizard kids. One wand to each witch or wizard, no one knows how or why a wand might pick a person, but they do. And that wand will be true to you for its life."

Harry nodded and carefully picked up the wand in front of him after Ollvander motioned for him to pick it up. A loud whistling sound was heard coming from the wand, causing Harry to drop it in shock.

Ollvander laughed, "Well it seems, Dragon's Heart strings are a bad mix with you Harry."

Elsa spoke Harry's unasked question, "What do you mean?"

"Well each wand is made of two elements, a magical wood. And a Magical core, normally a Dragons Heart string, Unicorn tail hair, or a Phoenix feather. These are tester wands I use to check and see just how compatible a witch or wizard is to a core. Helps me and you find your wands faster, if I know which cores to check and which not to," Ollvander said.

Elsa nodded and picked up the center wand and got a few bubbles to pop out of it.

"Very good, it seems Phoenix feathers will match you," Ollvander said as Harry soon found out the same for himself.

They then set to work on finding Harry's wand, Elsa followed right behind trying wands after they had rejected Harry. Soon the two chairs that were in the front lobby were covered in wands. But still Ollvander never slowed his search. It seemed if anything he was getting happier as he came back with still more wands for them to try.

Then finally Ollvander came back with but one wand, and had a weird look about him, carefully he handed it to Harry. The affect was instant as Harry felt a weird warmth coming from the wand before it gave out a soft shower of golden, and blue sparks. Harry gave a little dance of joy as Ollvander smiled saying that was Harry's wand, but when Harry handed his wand to Elsa to let her see his smiled turned to a frown mixed with shock as the wand replicated what it had just done with Harry.

"Curious," Ollvander said before carefully taking the wand back and studding it closely.

"What is it," their Guardian asked.

"A wand will never have to masters, never. It is true a Wizard can have more than one wand willing to serve him, but never the other way around. For this to happen would mean…"Ollvander began explaining than stopped as he looked at Harry and Elsa closely as if truly seeing them for the first time.

"What does it mean," Elsa asked.

"To put it simply the core of your magic is the same in all aspects," Ollvander said.

"Surely you're joking, a wizard's magical core cannot be the same as another," Minerva said.

"Yet the wand believe them both to be it master," Ollvander countered.

"A little help for those without knowledge of magic," Harry signed but Elsa said.

"Think of it like this. No to people are completely alike, as their past, how they look, and other things stand them apart, even twins though they may look similar are still different. But to this wand it appears as if everything about you is the same," Ollvander explained.

"So… what now then?" Elsa asked.

"Well we shall have to find you both another wand, though I am running out of wands to pick from," Ollvander said with a rather weird look about him.

They worked through the last of the wands in short order, but nothing would work for Harry or Elsa. Harry asked if Elsa and he could just share the wand at Hogwarts, but McGonagall said it would not be a good idea as they would need the wand for many projects and spells and without each of them having access to the wand it would severely limit their progress. And that was added onto the fact Harry would have a hard time with spells without his voice.

"What if we make two wands that are made just for us?" Elsa asked.

"How so," Ollvander asked.

"Well as you said a wand chooses the wizard, well what if we make a wand that would choose us anyway kind of make it choose us I guess," Elsa said.

"You cannot force a wand to choose you, but I see where you are going and I must say I like the idea," Ollvander said, "But I will need some help from the both of you. First I need a two strands of hair, and then a need core item, and then a type of wood."

"Could we use a feather from Hedwig," Elsa asked.

"Sure why not, we are going into new territory here so fate will favor the bold," Ollvander said before drawing out his own wand.

Carefully he collected the needed materials before disappearing into the back with them. Minerva shook her head, muttering something about crazy people. In much less time than expect Ollvander returned with a small board with two wands sitting on it. Both wands looked the completely same, about 9 inches in length and both seemed to draw Harry and Elsa forward a step or two.

"Okay both of you try them out," Ollvander said.

Harry nodded and picked up one, like before he felt a warmth pass through his fingers but this one felt even more powerful than the last. A shower of shiver and blue sparks shot out from the wand, bigger than the one before it. Elsa picked up her wand and matched Harry's own. They then traded wands and got the same results.

"Prefect," Ollvander said, "They will work for you rather well."

Harry nodded handing the wand back as did Elsa, before Elsa asked, "Can we get the other wand or should we just leave it here."

"This wand," Ollvander said looking at the wand that had worked for them before now, "Take it if you wish, it has chosen its master and will not chose another."

Harry nodded, and soon they were off to the last stop, getting a trunk for all their things. Harry suggested getting one trunk, with three large compartment, which could expand to fit their needs. But McGonagall shot that down saying that the doors had separate sleeping area for guys and girl. Elsa pointed out that she always seemed to teleport to Harry in her sleep anyway as such this would make a slight problem.

A small argument broke out over this while Elsa set about getting things for Harry and herself. She got to hand bags designs for girls that could hold a lot and still feel like they were empty, with an expansion charm on the inside for extra space. Elsa knew Harry would not mind the hand bag, as it was for function not fashion. Plus she got in a more male like look for him.

She then moved over to the trunks. She picked out two trunks, each with three compartment, which could be chosen with a key and a charm to make them lighter. This was they would not have to worry about staying in different rooms if it really came down to that. Elsa was on Harry's side in this matter there was no reason for them to be apart, after all they had been together for nearly four years now why change that.

But it was not her choice but the current Headmasters, and by the time Harry and McGonagall had finished their little fight, with the help of their Guardian who was translating for McGonagall. Elsa had gotten everything figure out and came back over with the two trunks and hand bags. Harry smiled and gave Elsa a hug and a nod of thanks.

At this point that went back to the Orphanage and were given their tickets to the train that would take them to Hogwarts. McGonagall also told them how to get on to the platform itself, which could be a bit tricky for first timers.

For the rest of the short summer, nothing much happened other than Harry given Elsa her birthday present. He had gone with his Orphanage Guardian back to Diagon Alley, and have a special toy made just for Elsa. It was a small stuffed animal, designed to look just like Toothless the dragon from the 'How to Train Your Dragon' films. Though this one had both tail fins. Harry also had the toy enchanted in the Alley so it could 'live' and interact with the world around it.

Elsa thought it was perfect, and while her gift to Harry was nowhere near as amazing her sowing skills had helped her make a nice shirt for him. On it was carefully stitched their names inside a large heart. They enjoyed the little bit of cake and ice-cream they were allowed to have as to not rune their dinner. To them it was one of their best birthdays yet.

Finally came the day when they had to leave for school. They packed their trunks before saying goodbye and good luck to their few friends at the Orphanage before they were off. The trip was short one to King's Cross Station. And once they had gotten onto the platform, and safely onto the Hogwarts Express, their Guardian bid them good luck and goodbye.

They waited a while, closing the compartment door, and finally when the train started moving they could not give a small jump for joy. They were off on their first real adventure, Toothless seemed to pick up on the excitement and jumped about the seats. Once the train was out of the station they settled into their chairs, before quietly talking amongst themselves, never realizing that their first magical friend was walking down the passage way towards them in search of a toad a boy had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was having a rather fun time as she moved down the Hogwarts Express, which would soon be taking her to Hogwarts. She was a muggle born which, and to be honest if you had asked her if magic was real she would have denied it in a heartbeat. But after Professor Flitwick had shown up to not only prove magic to be real, but help her get ready for school, was she more than willing to expect this odd but cool part of her new future.

There were some things that worried Hermione about this new world though, most of which she had not told her parents. First of all was the education system seemed to be lacking in some skills that would or could be used later on in life in the muggle world. Second was the so called 'ruling' class of Pureblood witches and wizard, who felt since their blood line was pure having become magically long ago gave them more power. The third and final problem was they seemed to produce a lot of dark lords. But even with this worries Hermione decided to do the best she could, not she ever did any less.

Right now though she was having a slightly different problem. It seemed a boy had lose his pet and was needing help finding it. Hermione said she was more than willing to help. They moved from compartment to compartment asking if anyone had seen Neville pet toad Trevor. Mostly the students laughed and said they had seen no such thing, before telling them to move on.

Hermione knocked on the next compartment before sliding the door open to find only two people on the inside. A girl with the whitest hair she had even seeing, with sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin. While a boy sat next to her leaning on her lightly, he had messy black hair, equally pale skin, and emerald green eyes.

"Can we help you," the girl asked.

"Yes, we are looking for a toad that Neville lost," Hermione said.

The boy looked at the girl before doing something with his hands, if Hermione was to guess she say sign language as the girl replied, "Harry says there is one right behind you."

Hermione and Neville turned around, and there indeed was a toad slowly hopping along the corridor through the train cars. Neville grinned and grabbed the toad before thanking them and walking off back to his compartment. Hermione on the other hand did not leave just yet, as something about the boy's name was bugging her.

"Thanks for that, my name is Hermione Granger by the way," Hermione said.

"You are welcome, as is your friend. Name is Elsa Frost by the way, and my friend here is Harry Potter," Elsa said.

Hermione could not help but stare at the pair when she heard the names, she honestly could not help it. In the Muggle world Elsa's and Harry's name were semi well known amongst medical professionals, and while Hermione's mom and dad were dentist they had heard more than a few rumors about the miracle healing, and appearance of girl later named Elsa.

That was not to mention the fact that Harry Potter was a very well-known name in the magical world. While no one knew the current location of the boy, he was known for two things. One defeating one of the more powerful Dark Wizards. And the second, which was unheard of, was surviving the Killing Curse. But Hermione had never place to two together like this, to realize the Harry from the Muggle news was also Harry the Wizard.

"You do know staring is impolite," Elsa said in a tone that suggested she did not like it in the least.

"Sorry, it just I have heard so much about you, both in the muggle and magical world," Hermione said, looking out of the window quickly as to not keep staring.

"About our exploits," Elsa said.

Hermione nodded looking at Elsa again, "Yes, his defeating the Dark Lord, and later miracle healing."

"Yeah, it seems we have a lot of fame we did not know or even care about," Elsa said.

Harry did some more fast movements with his hands, causing Elsa to laugh lightly before hugging him.

"Can you not speak," Hermione asked a little surprised.

Harry shook his head as Elsa spoke, "Not well anyway. He can only speak a few words as his vocal cords have been badly damaged and never healed. As such he speaks only through Sign Language which I normally translate for him to others."

"That is kind of cool being able to speak another language," Hermione said.

"Yes and no," Elsa said with a shrug, before asking, "So I take it your Muggle born?"

"Yes, my mom and dad or dentist," Hermione said, noticing Harry flinch slightly.

Elsa shook her head, "Harry they are not out to hurt you."

Harry rolled his eyes, glaring at Elsa, who returned the glare rather well. Harry finally backed down and curled up on the other side of the bench seat they were sharing. Elsa just shook her head with small smirk on it.

"What is that all about," Hermione asked.

"Harry has had to have a lot of dental work done in the past," Elsa said, "And he did not enjoy it in the least."

"I am sorry to hear it," Hermione said.

"Nah it is okay, Harry just over reacts hearing the word Dentist is all," Elsa said, as Harry stuck his tongue out at her in annoyance.

"Well, I guess on other topics, what are you looking forward to learning most," Hermione asked.

"Learning?" Elsa asked, slightly confused.

"Learning at Hogwarts," Hermione said, realizing Elsa did not catch the subject shift.

"Well personally I am looking forward to Charms class, Harry is looking forward to potions. He has been studying the book learning it cover to cover," Elsa said, as Harry grinned and nodded moving back over to the pair of them.

"I want to learn it all," Hermione said.

"So as in be the best of the best," Elsa asked.

"Yep, I want to prove that a muggle born witch is as good as a pureblood witch or wizard," Hermione said.

Harry signed something which Elsa translated to, "What are you talking about."

"Well there is some problems with the Magical world, one of which is some wizards believe since they had magic in their family for longer they are better than others. I want to prove them all wrong," Hermione said.

Harry signed again having Elsa say, "We wish you luck on that front. You have quite the fight ahead of you."

"Thank you both. So might I ask, what house, do you hope to be placed in," Hermione asked.

"I never really thought about that much before," Elsa said, looking at Harry who shrugged.

"I think I would very much like to be in Ravenclaw, and if not that Gryffindor, it is the house of the current Headmaster," Hermione said.

Harry then signed out, which Elsa translated to, "Harry does not really care, and I am the same. Only thing we really want is to be in the some house regardless of which it might be."

"So you would be okay with Slytherin house," Said a red haired boy that was passing by the group, "You do know that is that house produces nothing but evil witches and wizards."

"Two question, first who are you? Second, what do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Ron Weasley, and that is something everyone knows. After all there has not been a wizard who has not gone dark yet who has not been in Slytherin house," Ron said, rather knowingly.

Hermione chuckled, "Well that is a joke, I could at least ten off top of my head that were from outside Slytherin, and only three who were actually notable as evil."

"Shows how much you know," Ron said glaring at Hermione, "So who are you anyway?"

"Name is Hermione Granger, this is Elsa and Harry Frost," Hermione said.

Harry and Elsa gave Hermione a weird look, as Ron spoke, "So muggle born then. Well then here is a good warning avoid Slytherins they hate muggle born."

"We can handle ourselves I am sure," Hermione said before closing the door in Ron's face.

"What was that about," Elsa asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Your attitude and not using Harry's real name," Elsa said.

"Well, anyone from the Magical World would know Harry from his name alone. And I don't think you want to become an attraction on this train. And as for how I acted I don't like people who think they are always right or stuck up," Hermione said with a shrug.

"You mean like you just were with him," Elsa deadpan.

"I… well I…" Hermione tried but could not find a good comeback to that one, as it was true.

Elsa smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it too much. Just remember no matter what you may think others will think differently. We must agree to disagree, unless the fool is evil in which case we are right."

Hermione chuckled after a few moments at this small joke, "Thanks."

"Welcome, so that being said, why don't we all try and get into Slytherin house," Elsa said.

"You're joking right?" Hermione asked, "While I may not have admitted it Slytherin has a reputation for being one of the worse house in the school."

"And you planning on being the best in the school, proving a muggle born can be better than not only getting into their personal house. But then also getting better grades," Elsa said.

Harry grinned and nodded excitedly signing something out rather quickly that to Hermione his hands were almost a blur. They must have been to Elsa as she asked him to slow down and speak clearly. Harry groaned in annoyance and nodded before signing out excessively slow as to annoy Elsa.

"Harry, though he is choosing to be annoying says it would be the greatest idea ever. And I do kind of agree with him, so say we all go for Slytherin just to prove everyone's belief wrong?" Elsa asked

Hermione thought about it a little bit. She had always fancied herself being the smartest person in school, but that was not actual knowledge and just wanting to learn, that was an ambition to always be the best. And to be honest it would be the best way of proving everyone that their belief in Slytherin house wrong.

"Fine, I will try and get into Slytherin if at all possible," Hermione said.

"Agreed," Elsa said as Harry nodded.

The rest of the ride turned into talk about different things ranging the Harry's and Elsa past, to that happenings in the Magical, and Muggle worlds. Elsa and Harry also introduced her to their pet Hedwig, and toy Night Fury, which they had named Astrid, much to Hermione's amusement. It was only when it started becoming dark outside did Hermione leave to change into her robes as her trunk was in another compartment.

Harry and Elsa closed the curtains before changing into their own robes. As the train began to slow an announcement came on through the train's speaker system, reminding all students to leave their belongings on the train, as they would be brought up to their dorms after sorting was done. Harry looked at Elsa before asking her to let Hedwig loss so she could fly around, and to make sure Astrid was locked in Elsa's trunk nice and tight.

After this they left the train just barely locating Hermione among the mass of exiting students. Soon a voice boomed out over the crowd calling for all first years to come over. The small group made their wave over and was met with the sight of the biggest man they had ever seen. He looked to be a normal human, but just scaled up to being twice the size both in height and width. He was wearing a massive coat made of furs, and his face was hidden for the most part by his large black bear.

"Now all of you first years hurry up and get over here I am to take you to Hogwarts," the man said with a slight ascent that none of them could quite place.

Once the platform was clearer a few more first years showed up and formed a good size group around the man, who spoke again, "Okay now follow me and don't get left behind. This place is full of many mysteries and some are less than pleasant, at least for most you they are."

He chuckled as he raised his large lantern and begin leading the way along the edge of a town, and down towards the lake side where a small swarm of boats stood waiting. Hagrid, as he soon called himself, directed them into the boats with no more than four to each one. Harry, Hermione, and Elsa got a boat to themselves, and before they knew it the boat pushed out into the water and began moving along.

Harry's eyes widen with excitement as the boated moved about with just magic. Elsa was looking about watching the other boats as the moved along, before noticing a set of horseless carriages moving along down the path towards a set of gates. Elsa quickly pointed this out to the others, but before they could get a good luck trees blocked carriages from view.

Then the boats rounded a large outcropping of rock and appearing in front of them was a massive castle, the moon lighting it up. It was impressive and magical to say the least, and definitely had the rather look of being a place of great magical power. Harry doubted he would ever see a more impressive site and set up than this, unless Elsa decided to make an Ice Castle someday like her counterpart in the movie.

Soon the fleet of boats moved into a large cave where they disembarked the boats. Hagrid continued along leading the way his lantern casting a large amount of rock across the stairs they were climbing. Soon they came out of the cave and were only a few feet from the main courtyard. Hagrid walked across it and knocked on it with loud and resounding knocks.

Within moments of him knocking the door was opened up by Processor McGonagall who looked a good deal sterner than when Harry and Elsa had last seen her.

"Good job Hagrid, I will take them the rest of the way," McGonagall said with the smallest of grins.

"Of course Professor, I will see you in the Great Hall then," Hagrid said before putting out his lamp and entering into the large Castle.

Professor McGonagall took them inside and stopped them just inside the Entrance Hall before speaking in a voice that allowed no jokes, "My name is Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, and assistant Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such I welcome you all to our home, and we ask you make it your home as well for as long as you are with us."

"Now, as a few may already know you shall be sorted into one of four house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff lead by Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw lead by Professor Flitwick, and Slytherin lead by Professor Snape," McGonagall let the muttering quiet down before continuing.

"While you remain at this school your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking will earn the person responsible either punishment, or lose of points. Good behavior and skills in class with earn rewards or points. At the end of the year, the house that has earned the most points will be crown rewards the house cup. I will add the current holder of the house cup the last seven years running has been Slytherin house. So to those that would be in Slytherin good luck defending your winning streak and to those of the other house good luck in taking it from them," McGonagall said, with a slight smirk.

"Now follow me and keep quiet," Professor McGonagall, said leading them towards the second largest set of double doors Harry had ever seen, the first being the main door to castle itself.

The door swung open without a sound, and the group of first years were met with yet another amazing sight. It was the great hall filled with thousands of floating candles, above which they saw the ceiling fade from stone and wood to what looked to be nothing but the sky itself. Harry heard Hermione make a comment it was enchanted to look just like the sky outside.

The hall itself was massive holding four long tables that stretched the length of it. Along these four tables sat the four different houses each dressed in their black robes, with each person where just a slightly different color differ color change to a location or two to tell the houses apart. It was mostly the ties, or a patch on the robe itself. Harry noticed as did the other kids that not one house was sitting with another.

At the front of the hall on a raised stone platform was yet another table stretching the length of the Hall. At the table was sitting the teachers, though Harry could not guess any of their names yet, but he could see Hagrid sitting at one end of the table. In front of this was a stool, waiting with a large black hat, which looked to be like the muggle idea of a witch's hat.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself, as it seemed some things the non-magical kind thought about Witches and Wizards was actually true. They road brooms for long distance travel, wore robes regularly, and even wore point black hats. But then something happened Harry did not expect, the hat began to tear in three places, one spot along the brim, and another two not far up the side giving it a face of sorts as it suddenly spoke bursting into song.

-_( Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone )_-

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

-_( end )_-

The hall broke out into a loud clapping, as Harry heard smiled lightly at the Hats rather witty song. Professor McGonagall waited for the clapping to quiet down before she saying they would now be sorted. They were to come up only when she called them, and she would then place the hat on their head where it would then sort them. They would then join their new house.

The first kid Susan Bones was called up and soon placed in Hufflepuff. Harry watched as the group slowly began to thin down, he then played really close attention as Elsa was called up.

Elsa walked up, slowly all eyes now on her, not just because she was about to be sorted, but also because of her white hair. Harry knew she was sweating nervously as was he, now would be the time to truly see if they could all end up in the same house. His heart was pounding only slightly as the hat talked quietly with Elsa for a minute or so before yelling out.

"Slytherin!"

Harry wanted to give a yell of joy, but this was only the first of three sorting to get their entire group into the house. But he kept himself calm and clapped quietly, and noticed that the Slytherin house seemed to be talking amongst themselves looking somewhat confused. But he had not time to think about this as Hermione was called up only a few seconds later.

Once again he felt worry though his heart was not pounding like before. Harry could see Hermione muttering to herself, and heard someone talking about her being slightly mental. Harry turned and notice Ron Weasley talking to someone. As Harry looked back, he heard the hat's choice.

"Slytherin!"

Harry's smile moved slowly into a smirk as he saw looks of annoyance and shock from Ron's face, and a smirk of joy from Hermione's and Elsa's own. Harry felt joyful for a few seconds before a small feeling of fear shot through him as he realized he still had to make it into the house as well. And it was not his turn just yet so he could feel the small pang of worry growing just a little bit as each new person was sorted.

Harry watched Neville get sorted into Gryffindor. Harry clapped politely silently wishing Neville luck, though Harry did not really know him. Then finally it was Harry's turn, but unlike before where the students fell silent quickly after the name was called they began talking after hearing his name. And it felt as if they were somehow staring at him a great deal more closely than any of the other kids.

But he put this out of his mind as Professor McGonagall slid the sorting hat over his eyes. For a few seconds it seemed nothing was going to happen till suddenly he heard a voice. But it was not something he was hearing, but rather like it was being spoken directly in his mind.

"So you're the one that got those two wanting into Slytherin house," the Hat said, "I must say they fit in the house even if they are not considered pure blood. But that does not help me too much in finding a place to place you."

Harry thoughts moved straight to Elsa and wanting to be in Slytherins house. What he did not expect was the hat to reply to this at once saying, "Slytherin, it is not common for someone who knows that houses reputation and still actually ask for it. You show a lot of qualities that founders prized in their own handpicked students. You have an undying loyalty to Elsa. You're brave beyond measure for facing life like you do, and with Cunning to match. Even your desire to learn is amazing."

Harry laughed at this, speaking into his mind best he could, "Am I really that hard to place?"

"No not at all. You are just one of the most interesting children I had to sort in over a hundred years. But I have an idea where to place you," The Hat said.

"Please be Slytherin. Otherwise I am sure Elsa will freeze the Castle solid before the year is out. And guess who is the only one who would keep her from doing that," Harry said.

"As I said I have an idea, and you're very right in that aspect, so it shall be, Slytherin!" The Hat said, saying the house he chose out loud rather than in Harry's head.

Stunned silence was the only thing that met this announcement. Not one person had expected this, after all Harry Potter was expected to be the poster boy for Light side, his parents had been true beacons of light after all. Anyone in their right mind would have bet nearly all their money on it being Gryffindor, but instead he had gone to the darkest house in the school. Even the Professors were too stunned to actually speak, and McGonagall took nearly a minute to remove the hat.

Harry got up, noticing that the stares had somehow gotten worse. At this point it was almost scary how focused they were on him. But he stood tall and walked over, and soon sat down by Hermione and Elsa. The Sorting Ceremony continued after another minute or so when Professor McGonagall finally got over her shock.

Elsa, and Harry smiled and watched the rest of the sorting without a worry in the world. Finally after Ron Weasley, the last person to be sorted, was had sat down at Gryffindor table did the Headmaster, a man named Albus Dumbledore, stood up and spoke some weird words. He then asked everyone to stand and sing the schools song.

Most people stood at the other tables with only a few standing from Slytherin house. Headmaster Dumbledore then waved his wand and a long ribbon shot out of end of it and formed words as he began directing most of the school in singing it. Harry and Elsa laughed lightly as the read the words though chose not to sing any of it. Finally the song came to an end and a feast started.

Food filled the golden plates at the center of the table, and without farther thought everyone dug in and began eating. To most of the new students the food was truly different than what they got at home, either in begin how it was cooked, or just the fact it was new dishes they have never seen before. Harry happily tried different dishes as did Hermione, and Elsa.

The meal was allowed to continue for forty, at that time most people had finished eating completely. The food vanished completely, leaving the golden plates as clean as they had been before the feast had begun. Headmaster Dumbledore then stood up again and spoke in a loud voice.

"Now that you are all well and fed, I shall give out a few announcements before sending you off to your bed. First as you all know forbidden items are listed in your dorm room's announcement boards, a full list of every single item is in Flitch office. The forest around the castle is forbidden to all student, as most of our older student should know," Headmaster Dumbledore said eyeing the Gryffindor table closely.

"Next part of the third floor corridor will be marked off and is under some magical ward work, as such it is forbidden to enter it less you risk injury or worse. Lastly but not least, Hogsmeade visit forms should be turned into your Head of House by the end of the week," Headmaster Dumbledore said, before adding, "With that I shall send you all off to bed, please follow the Prefects, or Head Boy and Girl to your room."

Soon the Hall became a mess of students as the groups formed up around four different people at each table. Harry, Elsa and Hermione all followed the Head Girl down to the dungeons with a couple part of their house. Harry tried to keep track of the path they took to their dorm, though he was not sure he would have it perfect as they came to a large stretch of bare wall.

"Now remember the password changes once every two months, it will be posted on the announcement board in our common room at all times as well as all future passwords for this year so do not forget it. Now for this month the password is, Basilisk." She said as the wall slid apart.

The group entered into the room, it was filled with high back chairs colored green with silver lining. There were two fireplaces with magical fires going, and near the back of the room were a bunch of tables with smaller more comfy chair no doubt for studying and doing homework. A door led off to the left side of the room, and along the walls were banners with the Slytherins colors.

"Now your rooms are down the hallway to your left, four people to a room max, and each room has who is in it on the door. Bathing, and toilets are at either end of the hallway. Lastly if you do not find your room take the stairs down to the lower floor and check there. Breakfast is starts at seven and ends at nine don't be late, now dismissed for the night," the Head Girl said heading off into the hallway.

Harry looked at Hermione and Elsa and they followed and began looking for their rooms. To their great joy, they were all staying in the same room, with no fourth person to bug them currently. They room was rather big with dividing walls between each bed. The beds faced towards a set of windows that ran along the wall, and when glanced showed a long grass field heading out wards the mountains in the distance.

The beds themselves also had some neat features as curtains that had charms in place to silence noise going in or out. Plus they could be locked so no one could open them once closed outside the owner of the bed. Last but not least the room itself had a magical lock on the door baring all but the current owners of the room from opening the door. Though Hermione was sure the Teachers or Headmaster could get in if they wished still.

Elsa then let out Astrid from her trunk and cuddled with the Night Fury as the group began to talk. Hermione worked on learning the sign language so Elsa would not have to do all the translating. This continued till they heard the clock by the door chimed out eleven. Hermione at this point said they should be to be so they could be up nice and early for classes tomorrow.

Harry agreed after opening one of the windows so Hedwig could sleep in the room if she wished. After this they all went to a bed to sleep in, Harry and Elsa together like normal, while Hermione took another. As they fell into peaceful sleep they did not realize the amount of trouble they would soon be causing just by being in the house.

* * *

( Hi Espo here.

To those that don't like me placing Harry in Slytherin as it is used to much, please keep those comments to yourself. I know it has happened in a lot of stories, but I don't really care to much. I felt for this story it would work out better to have him in Slytherin than in any of the other houses. Hermione got pulled in because I like her enough to place her there. As for Elsa... well she does not leave Harry's side so that is my reason there.

Now final thing, the reason for my set up for the dorm rooms that hold four people is it would make sense in some point of views. Pureblood wizards would not care as much as muggleborn about sleeping with others of the other sex. As such the rooms are set up so arranged marriages can take place easier. That being said groups can be split up if it starts causing trouble in their own room.

If you have any other questions please let me know, if not please review and hope you enjoy.

Espo out )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first two days for the First Years were different from all the students at Hogwarts. It was two days without classes which would allow them a chance to formalize themselves with the maze like passages, hallways, and stairways that made up the school. As well as the locations of each and every classroom. Very few students took this as serious as they did their class, while most others made it a fun little adventure. Then a very select few did not even bother with it.

To Harry, Hogwarts followed a rather simple pattern, much like major roadways. This let them reach all major places and levels without getting too confused, though the route might not be too short. But as soon as you went through the back roads, or secret passages you had better have a very good knowledge of where each one went or you would get lost in a hurry and waste more time than one would save.

It was only a little after lunch and they had already located nearly all the main classrooms and teachers current office locations. Hermione had been the one leading while Elsa and Harry followed along. Harry and Elsa pointed out that it was lunch time and that the only classrooms left to find were ones that would not need to be in for at least another few years. Hermione took a few moments but soon agreed to this.

Even then the group had a quickly lunch before heading outside to explore grounds. They stopped by the Green House which was kept under lock and key and met Professor Sprout who was eating just outside them. She let them into Green House one and told them a little about what they would be doing in during the year. While they found it interesting even Hermione admitted it probably would not be their favorite subject.

Professor Sprout smiled, saying she understood perfectly as not everyone preferred the calm and chaos of growing magical plants. But she would expect them to learn everything she was teaching them. Elsa promised they would aim to be the best in the class before they headed off to walk around the lake, as well as see who lived in the house near the edge of the woods.

The trip around the lake was rather uneventful, though Harry did skip a good few stones across its surface as they walked. When they finally reached the house, Hermione knocked on the door causing a booming bark to be heard. Hermione jumped back in shock nearly falling off the stairs that led up to it.

"Down Fang! Down," A voice said, that they quickly recognized as Hagrid.

The door opened a few moments later and they saw the giant of a man standing before them, a massive dog only a few feet behind him. Harry could not help but feel the dog had to be giant sized as well, as it stood taller than anyone in their group.

"Ahh, first years, welcome to my house," Hagrid said, a small smile showing through his beard.

"Yes, we were just going around seeing where everything was and stopped by here. My name is Hermione Granger, this is Elsa Frost and Harry Potter," Hermione said, introducing them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, even if you in one of my least favorite houses, but anyway care for some lunch or tea?" Hagrid asked moving aside to let them in.

"Tea would be okay, we already had lunch though," Elsa said.

"Good enough, I just got the water finished boiling a few moments ago," Hagrid said, as they entered into the one room house.

Harry could not help but feel like he had just stepped into a trapper's cabin. A bed, basic kitchen, and a set of cabinets were set against one side of it. While on the other side held would like to be trapping and hunting equipment. In the middle of the room was a wooden table, that like everything else was sized to fit Hagrid own size.

Hagrid moved about his house, before setting before them large mugs full of steaming tea. Harry decided to let it cool down before taking a drink of it, though the smell of the tea along was tempting enough to skill the wait. Hermione took a small sip and regretted it quickly as quickly burned her mouth.

"Whoa hot," Hermione said putting down her mug and fanning her mouth.

"Yeah sorry about that," Hagrid said.

"So if you don't mind my asking what do you do here," Elsa asked, carefully channeling her magic into the tea to cool hers down.

"Well my Official Title is the Keeper of Key and Grounds at Hogwarts, as such my job is really to make sure no one unwanted enters into the school, and maintain the wards that cover this place," Hagrid said with a good bit of pride.

"Wards?" Elsa asked confused.

"Think of it like a large invisible bubble made of magic that protects the school. It is too complex for me to understand really, but maintaining the ward and its arch points is an easy enough job," Hagrid said with a hint of pride.

"That is rather cool, so is this the job you picked after school," Hermione asked.

"I… did not really pick this job, after a misunderstanding I was expelled from the school. But Dumbledore a teacher at the time decided to help me get this job, bless his heart, and I have been working here ever since," Hagrid said.

"Why were you expelled," Hermione asked.

"I rather not talk about it," Hagrid said with a rather stiff tone of voice, "Besides it is not me you have to worry about, and it is yourselves you should be worrying about."

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"Well you stirred up the Slytherin house, what with your being sorted into it and all." Hagrid said looking at Harry.

Harry signed out something causing Hagrid to blink surprised as Elsa translated, "Harry said it was a choice we all made."

"I know," Hagrid said before smiling, "So you can use sign language."

"What you can speak it?" Elsa said surprised.

"Yes, while my magical skills are not the best, I have always been good with my hands. I can build or make almost anything that I wish, and seeing as Sign Language uses one hands I decided to learn most of it in my spare time, never thought I would see the day when I would use it, let alone with James's and Lily's own son," Hagrid said

"Wait you knew my parents," Harry signed out, which Elsa translated for Hermione.

"Of course I did lad, great people, both of them. Your dad was a proud and brave Gryffindor, and head of the Quidditch team. While your mom was one of the most talents muggle born witches of her generation, she mastered Charms and potions to a degree only Snape could compete with," Hagrid said.

Harry smiled at this, while Elsa said, "Harry is actually looking forwards to Potion, and I am looking forward to Charms Class."

"You both better be ready to work hard then, Charms may appear easy, but it has many tricks that will confuse even the most learned of Witches and Wizards. Same with Potions," Hagrid said chuckling.

"What about Transfiguration," Hermione asked.

"Just as difficult, but only in the fact it is more based on the users will and focus rather than getting the right words or wand movements," Hagrid said.

"We might have a problem then, Harry cannot speak. At least not well," Elsa said.

"It is no problem actually, wordless magic while not common is a skill most Witches and Wizards learn during their Fifth Year and Sixth Years here," Hagrid said picking up a pink umbrella and pointing it at the fire place causing a fireball to fly from the tip of the umbrella into it.

"Whoa that is so cool," Elsa said, looking at Hagrid in surprise.

"It is nothing really, but better not let anyone know I did that since I was expelled my wand was snapped, though I still have the pieces." Hagrid said setting down the umbrella next to a large crossbow.

"We can keep a secret," Elsa said, as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Same here," Hermione said.

"Glad to hear," Hagrid said chuckling as he took a swig of his own tea.

Hermione took a sip of her own and found that it had cooled down just enough to drink. As such they continued to talk about different things dealing with the Magical World and drinking their tea. It was not until dinner time did they get up to leave so they could get some real food, as they noticed Hagrid's food was not truly safe to eat.

"By the way Harry, I want to know, you would have made your mom and dad proud," Hagrid said.

Harry got a rather confused look as Hagrid answered the unasked question, "While you may not know it you are already following in their own footsteps."

Harry smiled and signed out his thanks. Elsa thanked Hagrid as well, but before they could move anymore Hagrid spoke again, this time his voice was stern.

"By the way before you go I want to give each of you a warning. While you may not believe Slytherin is dark, there are elements in it that are, as well as dangerous. Keep your friends close and watch each other's back, when they find out your blood is not pure hell will break lose in that house. But don't be afraid to ask the other houses for help, you might be surprised just what can happen if you unite the houses against a common enemy," Hagrid said.

"I… thank you… I think," Hermione said.

Hagrid just nodded and shooed them out of the house, and bid them goodnight. They made their way back to the Great Hall way were they ate dinner. Afterwards they made their way down to the Slytherin Common room but after entering it they were met with a small blockade of five Slytherin led by a male first year.

"What are you three doing here," The first year asked.

Elsa looked at the others before answering, "Heading to our bedrooms."

"No you're not, none of you deserve to be in this house, none of you are pure bloods," the boy said.

"Really I thought this house was for those with Cunning and Ambition," Hermione countered.

"Shut your mouth you piece of filth, you don't even deserve to be here," the boy said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well if that is true, then why did I get a letter to Hogwarts, or better yet why did the Sorting Hat which chooses the houses we will be in place me in Slytherin. Maybe I am a little more deserving than you may think," Hermione said, rising to the Challenge.

"I doubt it," the boy said.

"If you believe that, then you won't mind proving it," Hermione said drawing out her wand.

"What are you going to do make a rabbit appear out of a hat," the boy taunted.

"How about this, Expelliarmus," Hermione said flicking her wand causing the group of five to be thrown back hard against the floor.

Elsa laughed, as she and Harry drew their wands as well leveling them at the group. Everyone by this point froze as Hermione walked forward slowly her wand carefully trained on the leader of the group. She stopped a few feet from them, a small smirk on her face.

"Okay, now listen to me little boy. I am Hermione Granger born to non-magical parents. I just beat you with a grade one spell and we have not even stepped foot in a classroom yet. If I am truly unworthy of being here I think that means you should not even be on the Hogwarts grounds. Now I am off to bed, if you wish to bug me again I suggest you actually have a good argument not some idiots or fools argument," Hermione said before looking about the room, "Is there any objections?"

Most everyone shook their heads quickly no, as the surprise of her acting like this. Harry and Elsa were also rather surprised, they had seen Hermione had a temper to her but nothing like this or on this level. After she was sure no one would do anything Hermione pocketed her wand and looked at the group with a much calmer look.

"Now, if I may ask, what is your name?" Hermione asked in a surprisingly polite manner.

"Draco Malfoy, and when my dad hears of this he will…" Draco started but was cut off by another student in the room.

"He will tell you off for losing to muggle born female, before you even learned your first spell," A boy said.

Draco growled as Hermione smiled looking about the room, and spoke, "I came here with one desire to learn about magic, Harry and Elsa gave me the desire to prove that a muggle born, can be as good if not better than any pure blood Wizard. I may sound insulting but I don't want to be, like I don't want to be violent or arrogant."

Elsa touched Hermione's shoulder and shook her head, causing Hermione to give a small sigh as she continued, "As such I would like to say I am sorry for acting the way I did."

The Head Girl walked up at this point and looked at Hermione and her small group then at the other five who were still picking themselves up. She gave a small smile saying, "I expect your apology. And I look forward to your time with us in Slytherin house."

Hermione nodded and gave a small bow of respect to the Head Girl, and quickly retreated to her bedroom. Harry and Elsa soon followed were they found Hermione pacing and berating herself for blowing up like she had. Elsa moved over quickly and spun Hermione towards them and gave her a small smile.

"Calm down Hermione, you did nothing really wrong. No reason to beat yourself up over it," Elsa said, as Harry came over and nodded his agreement.

"I know, but I should not have blown up like that over something as stupid as that," Hermione said.

Harry signed out something rather long before Elsa finally translated, "Harry thinks it is actually a good thing you stopped them tonight. It could have gone from something stupid to a serious problem quickly if we had let them continue their line of thinking. Just imagine if they kept this up for the rest of the year, or decided to do something even meaner later on if we just choose to ignore them."

"I suppose your right, but it does not mean what I did was right. And two wrongs don't make a right," Hermione point.

"You already said you were sorry, so just drop it already." Elsa said.

Hermione sighed, but nodded, "Okay I will drop it, by the way thank you for backing me up."

"You are welcome," Elsa said.

Harry smiled as he got Astrid up and they began playing with the others. Time passed along as they talked and did a little bit of studying in the subjects they were interested in. Afterwards Hermione showed them the spells she had learned, before finally let Harry and Elsa practice with their own wands.

But as Harry practice with very little results on the levitation spell, he began to realize just how big his handicap really was. Without words he could not easily cast any spell, even the simple ones. And that was not his only problem, names in Sign Language were not always the best even in the muggle world.

But now in dealing with the magical world he found that there was an increasing amount of things he would have problems with. Spelling was one of the biggest way of getting around names, but when you did not know the spelling to begin with it made problems even worse. And this problem applied to a great name potion ingredients and spell names. Harry was determined though, he never let his disability defeat him before and he sure was not going to let it defeat him now, he just needed to figure out some way around it better than learning and spelling out every name.

"Harry you there," Hermione asked tapping Harry on his shoulder.

Harry blinked and signed out something quickly, Hermione turned to Elsa for help who translated, "He was just thinking about his inability to speak, and how he is up against a challenge unlike he has ever seen before."

"Oh… but Hagrid said you can learn wordless magic," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head and signed out something else, Elsa translated quickly his reply, "He says it is not so much the spells that are just a big problem. But he also needs to find way to translate out which items he needed for when potions comes around. You see names don't translate well into sign language. And if you look at the potion book you will see that half the items don't have any good sign translation so he has to spell out each name."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "That is a problem."

Harry nodded before smiling, and signed out yet another long set of signs. Elsa soon translated for Hermione, "Harry said he never let his lack of a voice hold him back before. And he is not going to start now. The wall he sees before him he plans on smashing through one way or another even if it means finding some truly inventive new methods of speaking with Signs."

"Well I am willing to work with you," Hermione said.

"And you know I will always follow," Elsa said with a grin.

Harry smiled happily before giving them both a hug as the clocked chimed out the time. It was late enough that they all decided to call it a night. Soon they were once again in bed, and soon fast asleep. They slept soundly through the night, and woke the next morning without a problem.

After their morning routines they set about getting breakfast, before going about exploring the rest of the castle. The day was turning into a boring one as they soon realized they had explored much of the castle already, and only a few corridors that they had missed early hide the locations the needed to find.

But they did meet up with Neville again, as well as to other people from the Gryffindor house. Fred and George Weasley, twins, and unlike their brother Ron were more than happy to deal with Slytherins, as long as the Slytherins were willing to behave themselves. It turned out the duo knew the Hogwarts passages even better than anyone else outside maybe Flitch the Caretaker of the school.

Elsa and Harry hoped to at the very least learn to navigate the school as well as they did, though they might avoid the pranking side of the twins. Hermione did not really want to deal with either of them, not wishing to get in any more trouble than she already likely had after her stunt from last night. But as Fred pointed out rather well, you were only in trouble if you got caught doing something wrong, otherwise without proof no one could prove you as the guilty party. It was a rather Slytherin like point of view, which Harry liked greatly.

They spent the rest of the day with the three and learned more about the school. Learning the many secret passages, they soon found themselves coming out in surprising locations, both inside or outside the school. There were also a few passages that at first seemed to lead to dead ends, but Fred and George soon revealed this passage were actually locations to spy on classrooms, offices and even bathrooms. The last one of which got Fred and George a few threats from Hermione and Elsa that if either of them ever spied on them while bathing they would walk away less of man than when they had entered into the school.

Fred and George swore, even not on their life or magic, that they would never do such a thing. They could only image what would happen if they did do it and were caught, they might survive the people at Hogwarts, but their mom would be the very end of them. Harry tried to not to laugh as the look of fear passed over their faces, and quickly signed out he would never spy on the girls either, not that Elsa cared to much seeing as how close they were anyway.

Soon their exploration came to an end and they went down to the Great Hall for Dinner. But it was during Dinner something unexpected happened as Professor McGonagall and Snape walked up to the trio and asked them to follow them. Harry, Hermione, and Elsa nodded following behind them, while a few people, including Draco looked rather happy probably thinking that Harry and group were about to get in trouble.

Elsa was just able to caution Hermione about keeping quiet about what happened last night till they knew what was going on. Hermione nodded a little bit as they came to Snape's office which was closest to the Great Hall. He lit a fire in the grate before sitting down behind his desk, while Professor McGonagall stood nearby.

"I suppose you're all wondering why you are here," Snape asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Elsa nodded each of them shifting a little bit nervously. Snape's office was one of the less pleasant ones to be in, to say the least. Around the room were many potion ingredients floating in jars, and some of them were a good deal less than pleasant to look at.

"Calm down, this is not about your little fight with Malfoy last night. It is something that Harry here needs in order to make his chances of succeeding better," McGonagall said.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"While my job is to teach potions here, I am also a Master of Combating and Fighting with Dark Magic. As such I have been asked by the Headmaster to teach Harry in the art of silent spell casting," Snape said, with a rather annoyed look.

"That would be great, thank you," Elsa said, while Harry signed out the same, and bowed out his thanks.

Snape was a little taken aback by act of respect that Harry showed, but spoke again, "As I myself cannot speak Sign Language we are asking you, Miss Frost, and Granger, to help us with communication till such a time either Harry has regained his ability to speak, or we learn to Sign ourselves."

"Could we learn Silent Casting as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you may," Snape said.

"Thank you," Hermione and Elsa said looking rather happy.

"Now remember this will not be easy. Silent Casting is a skill you would normally be started on in your Fifth Year. So don't expect to learn this skill overnight, and I don't want to see any complaining when you are unable to do it," Snape said.

"Yes sir," they all said while Harry signed.

"Good, now your class will be each Saturday morning at ten, be there on time and don't keep me waiting as this was request from the Headmaster," Snape said.

Harry nodded, before signing out that he would be there on time if not an early to make sure Snape did not have to wait any longer than needed. Elsa translated this across, which got a small smile out of Snape, something most people could never even claim to have seen.

"Now Harry as you are going to be dealing with these classes, you will be dealing with extra homework to make sure you understand how to do the spells. This is a general rule of thumb for Hogwarts, if you cannot completely preform the spell by the required time in class, a little extra homework is given, so that we the teacher can see if you truly understand all about the spell and how to use it correctly," McGonagall said.

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments before he had Elsa translate his next set of signs saying, "I understand fully and will do all work assigned to be to the best of my own abilities. And I shall continue till such a time when you believe I have a firm grasps of how to use Silent Casting."

"You are rather a respectable man," Snape said, not able to hold back his surprise.

"I was raised to always respect those that gave me respect, or held a position of authority. For those that don't respect me I treat them with indifference rather than disrespect. Though I don't always follow that second one as sometimes those people don't deserve the respect they get," Harry signed out and Elsa translated again.

Snape actually smiled this time, "You are wiser than your dad, with a level held much like your mother. I think I might enjoy working with you."

Harry blinked confused while Professor McGonagall looked at Snape with something much like shock. Snape soon dismissed them back to their room for the night. McGonagall left with them, wondering lightly if Snape had not be put under some sort of charm as he was never this nice to anyone, let alone something related to the name 'Potter'.

When Harry and group returned to the common room, they heard Draco calling them out, asking when they were leaving school for the trouble they caused. None of them returned not caring to deal with Draco. They did not need to say what had really happened he would learn soon enough that they were not leaving school.

They soon were in their room safe from any more problems. Harry saw Hedwig on the window sill and went over and picked her up and brought her over, petting her feathers lightly all the while. Elsa went and grabbed Astrid, leaving Hermione without pet or stuffed animal to cuddle with as they talked. She was not too worried though, after all her parents had been debating about letting her get a cat in a few years.

As with the previous nights they talked into the clocked chimed out signaling that it was now eleven. Harry crawled into his bed, letting Hedwig fall asleep on her night stand if she wished. Elsa crawled in a few moments later still holding Astrid. As they cuddled and began falling asleep neither of them noticed Hermione save them a small smile before getting into her own bed. Hermione was happily with completely happy with her life and she was not going to let anyone change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days were interesting to say the least for the group. Charms they found to be interesting to say least. Professor Flitwick, a dwarf like person who had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk was their teacher. He gave a quick roll call before starting class.

Charms, they soon learned, covered about every spell outside combat and transformation based magic. This included fire spells, levitation, incanting items, and many other applications which made life easier for witches and wizards. In short the class was designed to allow a person to do anything without needing any tools outside their wand. Harry could not help but feel Witches and Wizards were extremely lazy, based on the number of spells they would probably be learning between now and Seventh year.

That being said the class was enjoyable as Flitwick had a very enjoyable personality. Flitwick first showed them how to hold their wand correctly, though added sometimes what was comfortable was better than correct. Before showing them wand movements that were used by many of the different spells they would encounter. He then stressed the importance about pronouncing ones words when speaking the spell as a mispronunciation could cause truly weird effects.

As class was only part way done by this point he then set them to work on the Lumos or light spell. The spell itself formed a small ball of light at the tip of their wand, which they could then learn to focus into a beam of light given enough time. He then taught them the counter charm as to shut off the light. Once he was sure they knew the correct incantations he set them about trying it for themselves.

The class itself seemed to be struggling over all with it and Flitwick moved about the room correcting them. Problems ranged from how they said the word, to how they were flicking the wand; the last of which got Harry to laugh silently when hearing it. Hermione and Elsa got both of the spells right by their second try, earning them points to the Slytherin house. Hermione offered to help others, but got the cold shoulder soon, while Elsa tried to help Harry.

Harry knew he would not likely get the spell at all till he had mastered Silent Casting though. Still with this in mind, Harry gave it his all and by the end of the class he had actually got the end of his wand to glow enough to be noticeable. This earned him a few glares as he was awarded points, just for the fact he had succeeded even if most of the others in the class by this point had got the spells to work for them as well. Hermione was the one who put out his wand, but Harry was not unhappy about this. It proved to him at least that he was more than able to at least do magic.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and was taught by Professor Quirrell. The class was to cover all forms of combative magic, wither it be defensive of offensive. But the problem was the Quirrell proved to be very hard for anyone to truly understand. He stuttered through a good deal of his words, and barely spoke his spells loud enough to be heard. That being said, they were slowly learning the spells once they figured out what Quirrell was actually saying.

Elsa soon found out from Fred and George that Quirrell used to be a pretty cool guy and one of the best Professors at his job. But when taking a few years off to gain more field experience he had a run in with a real vampire and was never the same since. It gave Harry and Hermione, a little more appreciation for the jumpy Professor, in spite of his now lacking abilities.

The next day they had History Class which, was taught by the only Ghost teacher. And sadly the class turned out to be as dead as the teacher. Professor Binns who taught the class spoke in one of the most monotone voices anyone had ever heard, and his voice succeeded in putting most everyone to sleep by the classes' end. This included Harry and Elsa though Hermione somehow seemed to stay awake.

As they left the class Harry could not help but ask if they would learn more just from reading their text books, rather than being in the class and falling asleep. Elsa could not help but agree with them, and after a few moments Hermione had to admit this was true as well. You just cannot learn something from a person if you are being put to sleep from the sound of their voice, when covering a subject as interesting as war.

The next day they had their very first class with Professor McGonagall who taught Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was a rather strict with no nonsense what so ever. She gave them a very firm talking to about the dangers of Transfiguration in magic, not just to their target, but also to themselves. Once she had finished she had them copy down a set of wand movements, most of which Harry was sure they had covered in Charms.

Once this was done, McGonagall set them to actually class work. Their first spell was the simplest they would ever learn, turning a matchstick into a needle. By the end of the class, only Hermione had made any progress at all, earning Slytherin a few more points. And when she was the only one not assigned homework she got quite a few glares from the other students, Slytherin house included.

Hermione shrugged it off, not really caring to much about it as she was just happy to be able to do it. Harry and Elsa while not happy with the homework, were more than happy that Hermione had success. Thankfully this was the only class that day for them, so they set about completing the homework.

When Friday came around they got to see the class that Harry was most interested in finally. Potions taught by Professor Snape. Unlike all the other classes, this one took place down in the dungeons themselves. It made Harry wonder if Snape had a sense of humor for following the Muggle ideas of potion brewing. But wither this was true or not did not matter as the class itself was truly interesting.

Everyone had already taken their seat when Snape entered into the classroom. He walked by them his cloak billowing behind him before stopping in front of the class. Like Professor McGonagall one could tell Snape would throw people out before allowing foolishness. Snape began calling names off the list to make sure everyone was accounted for.

Once this was done he looked about the class before speaking, his voice like a knife edge as it cut through the air, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. But I expect only a few of you will appreciate the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, and the delicate power of the liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

The room was eerily quiet as Snape finished speaking. One could have dropped a pin and hear it as he moved about, before pointing to Elsa, "What would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Hermione's hand went up, but Harry pulled it down and shook his head, this was Elsa's question not Hermione's. Elsa was quiet for a few moments before speak, "I am not sure sir."

"I see," Snape said before pointing to Ron Weasley, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

"A what," Ron said, looking completely confused.

Snape rolled his eyes and then pointed to Hermione, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"None sir, and it goes by the name Aconite," Hermione said.

"Do you know the answer to the other questions," Snape asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, and Harry nodded as well.

"What are they then?" Snape asked.

"The answer to the first one, is that they make a sleeping potion so powerful that is known as the Draught of Living Death. The Bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and can save you from most know poisons," Hermione said.

"Correct 5 points to Slytherin house," Snape said before looking over the class. "As you can see, being part of my house, nor being born to a magical family will help you in my class. You will need to study hard, and follow my instructions to the letter otherwise you Will fail! Understood?"

The class spoke their understanding with a "Yes Sir!"

Snape then began explaining how they would be working in the class, from how to work and use the fires to heat Cauldrons, to mixing, and reading their books and board. They did not get to actually brewing potions this class thanks to the amount of things they needed to learn. But by the end Harry was ready to try his hands at brewing a potion even a simple one. The class he found rather cool, even if Elsa was a little annoyed at Snape for using her as an example of failure.

Harry turned her around, and pointed out they would be learning Silent Casting tomorrow. And then after lunch they would be having their very first lessons about flying on a broom. Plus since their homework was done for the week they could do what they wanted till dinner time. Elsa smiled and agreed this was a good point.

When Saturday came about they were at Snape's office bright and early after breakfast. Snape appeared a few minutes before ten and asked them to follow him. They nodded and followed him up into the main castle and into one of the unused classrooms. Once inside he moved to close the door before turning to the group.

"Now this class will not be graded, not will anything that happens in here be heard about outside the class. Understood?" Snape said once the door was closed completely.

"Yes sir," Hermione and Elsa said, while Harry nodded his understanding.

"Good, now before we begin I heard you were already able to do some Silent Casting, is this correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Harry was able to light his wand using Lumos, but was not able to put it out, before the lessons end," Elsa said.

"I see, very well class is over see you later," Snape said.

"Wait what?" Hermione said in surprise, "I thought you were going to teach us Silent Casting."

"That is true, but Harry has already figured out the key to silent casting," Snape said.

Harry thought for a few moments before signed out, "Determination."

Elsa translated, to which Snape responded with, "Precisely."

"So all we need is the determination to cast the spell, to be able to cast it without speaking the words," Hermione said.

"In short yes. Using magic is all about ones determination, and desire. If you have enough of these and you can cast any spell without a wand and silently. There are some other requirements, but they are things you would learn or gain as you grew up and get used to using your wands," Snape explained.

"What are those," Elsa asked.

"Oneness with your magic. While you're magic is part of you; unless you learn about it and using it daily you can never access its full potential. The closest muggle thing I can think of would be riding a bike, once you get past the hard start, the rest is easy," Snape said.

"So you are muggle born then," Hermione said.

"I never said that," Snape said rather sternly.

"Of course," Hermione said quickly.

"After all this class never took place," Elsa said.

"Very good," Snape said.

"So once Harry understands the spell and gets over the first problems of using it, he will be able to cast silent spells better?" Elsa asked.

"In theory yes, and as time goes on he will pick up spells faster once it become more natural to him, much like your Sign Language. So in short the only thing to do is practice, practice, practice till you don't even think about it," Snape said.

"I see," Hermione said, as Harry nodded in understand.

"Is there anything else I might be able to help you with," Snape asked.

Harry shrugged as Hermione shook her head, letting Elsa speak, "Nothing else sir."

"I shall then leave you three to it. Just remember don't give up or complain otherwise you will never get anywhere," Snape said.

"Yes sir," Hermione said.

Snape left at this point closing the door behind him. This left the group with a lot of time to spend till lunch and Flying Class. Harry gave the suggestion that they practice till it was lunch. Hermione and Elsa agreed and soon they were practice spells. Hermione and Elsa on the newer spells that Hermione knew, while Harry worked on the Lumos spell.

Harry's goal was to have his Silent Casting mastered by the end of the week. He knew it was likely an unreasonable goal, but then again he always liked defeating challenges. He even convinced Hermione and Elsa to set similar goals on Silent Casting. Hermione was a tiny two day time slot, while Elsa decided to go for a month before mastering the Lumos spell, she was in no hurry after all thanks to her skill over her ice magic.

Thus they changed over to silent casting for the remainder of the time. Neither Hermione nor Elsa got their wands to light by lunch time, but they were not too worried. They were after all still learning, and goals were more a push by themselves to do better.

Lunch was as always a simple affair, and soon they and all the other first years were out on the castle lawn and waiting for their first broom lesson. Harry could see groups forming all about as their teacher Madam Hooch walked up. She had the look of a bird of prey about her, as her eyes carefully looked over each student.

With a blast of a whistle she called everyone over, "Welcome to your First Flying Class, I am your Teacher. Now each one of you grab a broom and line up."

Everyone grabbed a broom from the stack that was near her and lined up quickly, once this was done Madam Hooch spoke again, "Now set your broom on the ground on your dominate side hand. Once this is done I want you to say 'Up'. This will be one of the few ways to call your broom to your side from a short distance."

Harry and the others did as told. Most people got less than amazing results, with their brooms rolling over or doing nothing. Harry's leapt into his hand, after saying the command mentally this surprised quite a few people. Elsa's followed a few moments later, earning her a small grin from Harry. Hermione's own broom just seemed to want to roll over, but not reach her hand. Elsa nearly burst out laughing when Ron, who was farther down the line had his broom come up and hit him in the face.

Finally though everyone had their broom in hand. They then set about getting on, while Hooch went through them slowly and corrected how they should be riding it. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley both turned out to have been riding theirs wrong for the longest time, which was rather funny as well as both had bragged about flying on brooms before.

"Now remember you control your broom by how you tilt its handle," Hooch said moving to the front of the class again, "With this in mind, I want you to push off the ground and hover. Don't go more than a few feet above the ground, then on my whistle you are to land."

She got a murmur of understand as she put her whistle near her lips, "Okay Three… Two… One."

But she never blew the whistle as Neville either scared of being left behind or unable to do it jumped the gun. The big problem with this was his broom rather than rising slowly shot into the air like a small missile. Harry was not sure what might be the problem, but if he were to guess Neville was too scared, worried, or shock to even try and retake control of the broom.

Madam Hooch was yelling at Neville to come back down, but Harry knew it was too late by this point. Someone needed to get to Neville and catch him before he crashed and hurt himself, or worse fell and died. With this in mind Harry pushed off on his broom and went after Neville. The moment Harry pushed off he felt a sort of freedom he had never felt before, before pushing his broom forward towards its limit and gave chase.

Harry could hear a shoot behind him and saw that Hermione and Elsa had taken off after him. Hermione looked less than sure of this or the broom holding her up, but seemed determined to help. It was a good thing they did join Harry as only a few moments later, Neville lost his hold and fell off the broom. Harry dove and was able to grab Neville's arm, slowing his descent. This gave Hermione and Elsa just enough time to catch up and help Harry get Neville to the ground safely.

The broom Neville had been riding soon fell to the ground behind them. Hermione picked up and walked back towards the class with the others. Madam Hooch looked very much like an eagle sizing them up for her next meal as she stood in front of the group.

"That was stupid and reckless, you risked not only his life, but your own as well. That being said, you did a very good job handling those brooms and saving a fellow classmate. So I will not be punishing you, nor will I be giving you points for you great skills this time. Now come on let's get back to practicing again," Hooch said finally, heading back over to the practice field.

Harry could not help but grin like a fool as they walked back. He did not care too much about not gaining or losing points. He just was looking forward to flying again and feeling that rush of freedom, and if Elsa's and Hermione's own smiles were any indication so were they.

By dinner time later that day the news of what had happened had spread throughout the school. And it was causing more than a slight stir among the more straight lace members of the Slytherin house. While this portion was among the smaller part of the house, some felt that helping someone from Gryffindor was a matter of deepest shame. Though a good portion of the house seemed to favor Harry helping, as it made Slytherin house look better.

Gryffindor, on the other hand, felt that Harry and group should be made honorary Gryffindors for the brave rescue attempt. At least for the most part as like the Slytherin there were a few die hard Slytherin haters. The story itself was going crazy as Fred and George seemed to grow an even crazier version with each telling. Hermione could have sworn that she heard one telling of the story were a dragon had given chase.

The rest of the school seemed to be keeping their opinions to themselves for now, as were the teachers. They were waiting to see just what this might turn out to really be. As the stigma from the many years past of Slytherin being a dark house was still there. Plus there was still people like Malfoy who seemed to think they were Lords of the school. In the end it was going to be interesting.

What did not help was the next day, the paper was decided into two headlines. One covering a brake in at Gringotts Bank. Which while amazing unto itself, was weird as the vault which had been broken into had been emptied earlier that day. Stranger still was that none of the other vaults had been touched. This meant that the thief had been after what had originally been in the vault.

The other headline was about Harry, Hermione, and Elsa being placed into Slytherin house. And this one was going to cause more than a few bits of grief. Not only did it question wither this meant Harry was going to become the next dark lord. But it also questioned just how truly pure the house was, even going into detail about how other students of none pure blood families had gained access to the house in years past.

Hermione after reading this article could not help but look down the table and notice more than a few glares were directed at her. Elsa and Harry shrugged off the stares having long become used to them, even if the fact people were staring at them was still annoying. By the end of lunch when Harry and group left for the library they could feel that this newspaper article had started a small war in the Slytherin house. The only question was, who was on which side.

* * *

( Espo here, got a possible beta for this story. And a few others. Hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think. Espo out )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks the tension grew in Slytherin house. But the war had not spark off just yet, but it would not take much turn this cold war into a raging infernal. The Slytherin house itself seemed was divided into three parts about what to do with Harry and his small group. And the largest group did not want to pick side either so only two small group were making arguments.

On one side if they did not care about their house reputation they could make an example of Harry and the others. Be it remove them from the house completely or beat and wear them down till they gave in and followed the orders from the rest of the house. They even had ideas how to do it, as to not get caught, but did not dare to do it just yet as everyone was watching them.

On the other hand, a small group wanted to keep having Harry and his small group raised up. And even follow their example. They wanted to bring the Slytherin houses name back out of the mud and show they were a good house. Being tagged as the dark house was nice, but after one really thought about it, it also made them the enemies which left them with very few friends and allies.

Harry and his group decided it would be best to remain out of the out of either group's way until a winner had been decided. As such any studying they did was away from any of their school mates. These locations were all around Hogwarts empty classrooms, the library, out on the lawn, and even the Quidditch field.

But at the end of the day they still had to go to bed. So to avoid their house mates they would either head to bed early, or right before curfew. And if anyone confronted them with means to stop them, Hermione made sure to remind them, they were not as weak as they looked.

By the end of the third week though of this, Harry was starting to regret choosing Slytherin house as were Elsa and Hermione. But then when October came around, something happened that rattled the social standing of the purebloods in the school, not to mention those worldwide. As a follow up report, to the first one, the newspaper gave out a list of all know pureblood families with students at Hogwarts. Then a list of just how many half and muggle born there were.

The results were shocking to most everyone present at Hogwarts. It was believed by many in the Magical world that Purebloods accounted for more than half of the know witches and wizards that went to Hogwarts. But in truth, only about a fourth of all students at Hogwarts were actually from Pureblood families. It was even worse when it turned out over half of the Slytherin house were half-blood or muggle born.

To add insult to injury, the paper then when on to list major advances and well know people in each house, and just where their blood stats was. Of the most noted Witches and wizards to be muggle born was Merlin, who most thought to be Pureblood. Then nearly all advancements in magical skills including the wands themselves were first built and designed by first generation witches and wizards.

"I am not sure if they are trying to make all the purebloods mad, or just looking at interesting facts," Hermione said after finishing the newspaper a few minutes into breakfast.

"Well everything in here, basically points out all the failing of the pureblood world, and not in a kind way either," Elsa pointed out as glanced at the paper, before handing it to Harry for him to read for now.

"Yes, but if anyone gets really mad, guess who they are going to take it out on," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't think they will," Elsa pointed out with a small smirk.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, I think they are learning that we now outnumber them," Elsa said smirking happily.

Harry hearing this glared at Elsa and signed out something, to which Elsa replied, "But why should I not be happy we now outdo them?"

Harry signed out something else, and Elsa sighed and nodded in understand, as Hermione said, "Translation please?"

"Harry is pointing out we should not milk this, otherwise we act no better than the purebloods," Elsa said, as Harry nodded in agreement.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Harry is right," Hermione said.

"Agreed," Elsa said. Harry smiled and handed Elsa the paper back as he dug back into his breakfast before it got cold.

To be honest the paper did shake up the Slytherin house. For the longest time Slytherin's never asked anyone that joined their house what their blood stats was. Harry and group were the first who were actually looked at in the longest time. After all, the house was known for just having purebloods; so no one ever thought to ask or check new arrivals. Some were angered heavily by this idea, while others were worried that what they were led to believe might all now be a big lie, which was partly true.

The current amounts of pureblood made sense, when one thought about it, Harry realized. A war had been going on for many years, and when war took place between the purebloods and muggle born witches and wizard's only one side would be effected really. Muggle-born numbers would not really drop, but with less pureblood families around their numbers would have decreased.

As it was Harry and friends, and many of the now revealed Half-blood or muggle-born decided to steer clear of the most radical or loyalist pureblood. It was not that they were really worried about it coming to a fight anymore, but when someone was not in their right mind they were generally more dangerous than normal. This is why Harry and his friends could now often be found in the stands around the Quidditch pitch when studying.

It was a week before Halloween when this location became a problem. Most of the time the field had been empty, but recently the Gryffindors had been forced from their morning training to the evening. And while many of the Gryffindors did not mind them as a group, not all of them were willing to risk their chance at the Quidditch cup, thanks to spying.

"I told you before, you cannot be out here when we are practicing," Wood, a fifth year Gryffindor student said.

He was the current captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a fanatic of the game. He would drive his team into the ground if he believed it would get them to the level needed. And currently he was wanting them to try out some new tactics and maneuvers, but would not let them start unless Harry and his friends left the pitch. The problem was with this, Harry, Hermione, and Elsa were not breaking any rules and as such could not be forced to leave.

"And why not, this is not private property," Hermione said, the one who had been doing most of the arguing for them against Wood.

"I told you before I am not risking my team trying new moves while you are watching. No matter how helpful you have been to my house, you're still Slytherins," Wood said, glaring at Hermione.

"Yet we don't care about Quidditch, this is the best place for us to find some peace unless we want to be stuck in the library all day. Personally I would rather like that, but Elsa and Harry rather like it out here," Hermione said, glancing at her friends.

"It does not matter, you're spying on our training and I want you to leave," Wood said glaring at them.

"Oh come on Oliver, they are just fine, besides what can they tell the Slytherin team that the team does not already know about," Fred said walking up.

"What are you talking about," Wood said looking at Fred.

"They know you are a fanatic when it comes training, and will come up with moves that never work," George said smirking, walking up besides his twin.

"That is entirely beside the point," Wood said, glaring at George.

Harry yawned lightly as he listen to the familiar argument that began taking place. This always happened after Wood noticed them in the stand. As Harry looked up into the air, he noticed a small golden glint pass through the air, and an idea came to him. Tapping Elsa's shoulder Harry began signing out an idea to her.

"You guys, I think we have a solution," Elsa said after a few moments of talk with Harry.

Hermione looked over at Elsa confused, "Really what is that?"

"Well it is simple really. Since neither of us is willing to give an inch, how about we make a bet. The winner decide what we do," Elsa said.

"Okay, what is the bet?" Wood asked, feeling this might turn quickly in his favor if it was Quidditch based.

"Simple really. Harry bets he can outfly your new player," Elsa said.

Wood looked at them in shock, he had heard how well Harry could fly. But to bet against a training Quidditch player, when Harry himself had never played before was not the best idea. Then again going after the Golden Stitch would be a good way to settle this dispute. After all catching the Stitch ended a Quidditch game, why not end these small fights.

"You do realize you don't stand a chance," Wood said looking over at Harry.

Harry just shrugged and smirked lightly back, and held out his hand as Elsa said, "So do we have a deal?"

Wood, looked over at his newest player who shrugged, before nodding, and shaking Harry's hand, "We have a deal, Fred, can he borrow your broom?"

"Sure thing," Fred said handing it over to Harry, who was now grinning like Christmas had come early.

"So you both know rules are simple, first one who catches the Stitch is the winner. Normal Quidditch rules," Elsa said getting a nod from Wood in agreement.

Soon everyone was out in the center of the field. With a small bang from his wand, Wood gave them the signal to start. Harry and the Gryffindor seeker took off into the air like missiles. They began circling about into the air as they went each looking about the field for any sign of the Snitch.

"I hate to say it, but Harry has the making of a Pro Flyer," Wood said, watching Harry control the broom with easy and skill that took some years to gain.

"That and he might already have the game in the bag," Elsa said.

"Why is that?" Wood asked, glancing at Elsa.

"Harry spotted the Snitch not long after you released it onto the field, it is how he had the idea," Elsa said, not taking her eyes off Harry.

"So wait that means you cheated," Wood said glaring at Elsa.

"No not at all, after all I doubt the Snitch would remain in one location for long. Also if he knew its current location wouldn't he have flown to it right away rather than circling like that?" Elsa pointed out.

"I… okay you got a point," Wood admitted though he began to feel like the odds were changing rapidly.

It was only a few moments later when Harry spun sharply on Fred's broom and dove towards the stands. The Gryffindor Seeker soon gave chase, but was already trailing far behind when Harry reached out and grabbed something out of the air. He turned sharply again and flew back towards center field and soon landed. He opened up his hand and revealed a golden ball with fine wings.

"He caught the Snitch," Fred said in awe.

"That has to be some sort of record," George said, "I mean it was only about two minutes right?"

"Nope not a record breaking catch, but a fast one none the less," Wood said, trying to figure out why he took the bet again.

"Well I guess that makes us the winners," Hermione said.

"I guess it does," Wood said.

"Now I really wish Harry was a Gryffindor," Fred said, getting a glare from the Seeker.

Harry grinned and signed out something, causing Elsa to laugh lightly at this. Harry handed the broom back to Fred as Elsa whispered something to Hermione, causing them both to laugh soon afterwards. Feeling like his team was about to become the blunt end of a joke Wood could not help but ask what they were laughing about.

Hermione grinned as she spoke, "Well you see, when we were first on the train and had just meant up, were talking about houses. Well your brother, Ron, walked by and said how bad Slytherin house was. We soon sent him on his way, and Harry came up with the idea for us to prove everyone's view of Slytherin being a Dark house, wrong."

Elsa nodded and continued, "The funny part with what you said, about us being part of your house, is it well… almost happened."

"Each of us actually were going to be placed in Gryffindor originally, but we asked instead to be placed in Slytherin," Hermione said, explaining their reason for laughing.

Wood, and much of the team looked like they had been punched in the gut. The Weasley family, which was known for being Gryffindors through and through, had sent the Boy who lived and his two friends into Slytherin. And to add insult to injury, all three were already the talk amongst the teachers for bring hard workers, as well as very quick learners.

"Please tell me you don't plan on joining the Slytherin Quidditch team," Wood finally managed.

"Not currently, we love flying, but I think we rather not risk our necks. Besides, with this little bet won, we can get back to studying," Hermione said before the group of three walked over towards the stands.

Wood and his team watched as the three walked off and could not help but smile in spite of his lose. For Slytherins, or should have been Gryffindors, they were not a bad group to be with or around. It also helped that the three were not going for the Slytherin Quidditch team. That would have been a nightmare in the making.

"Fred, George," Wood said as he led his team to the locker room, they still had practice to do after all.

"Yes," The twins said falling into step on either side of Wood.

"I want you to… pay your brother back for his help in losing what would have been one of the best Seekers we could have ever had," Wood said.

"We can do that," George said, gaining an evil look, which was mirrored by his twin.

"Good, and don't let anyone know what happened. I am going to have enough work on my hands getting our new Seeker trained. If Slytherin convinces Harry to join their team, we won't have a snowballs chance in hell of winning the Quidditch cup," Wood said as they reached the locker room.

"Understood, pranks on, mouths shut," Fred said.

"Good, now let's get practicing," Wood said with one finally glance across the field to where the group of three sat.

Wood for that matter was rather happy that no one learned about the small fight between his team and Harry, Hermione, and Elsa. True to their word they did not reveal a single detail of what Wood was training his team in, nor about the small fight and later win on Harry's part. Not that the group was safe from the Captain of the Slytherin team bugging them about what Wood was training his team in, but they knew how to deal with him.

As such the life in the castle moved onwards and soon Halloween was rapidly coming into focus. The castle was being decked out in some festive direction, while other rumors begin flowing through the halls about the feast and celebration that would be taking place. It seemed Halloween actually had several reason for being celebrated in the Magical World.

For Harry though this holiday had another meaning. It was the tenth anniversary since his parents had been killed. So while he looked forward to it more of these reason were out of sadness then joy. Sure he had gone out in costume before, but it was not a lot of fun. Instead Elsa and Harry would normally go to a quiet room in the orphanage when it was Halloween and look out over London, in remembrance. This year instead of going to a quiet room, Harry and Elsa moved up into the tallest of the towers, and sat looking out over the landscape around Hogwarts.

They had learned a great deal while at Hogwarts, but not just about magic either. Poking about they had also begun learning about Harry's parents, and past family. His flying skills it seemed came from his father's side, as the Potter family was well known for their flying. They were also where his magical blood came from as the Potters had been a pureblood family. It was also interesting to learn most Potter males looked alike.

James was easy enough to find out things about. As a student for much of his early life he was more of a bully then friend. But he was loyal and brave to the core, going out of his way to help a friend in need. He was considered one of the better duelers and fighters as well, with a knack for finding a way out of troublesome situation without so much as s scratch.

Harry's mom on the other hand was a little harder to find information on. Not that she was not known about, but her way of acting kept her out of the spot light. Still, after more than a few try's Harry with Elsa's and Hermione's aid had gotten Snape, Lily's first friend, to tell them all about his mother.

Lily turned out to be one of the kindest people Snape could have ever met. She did not have much of a temper or fighting spirit, but that did not stop her from being a dangerous if you got her mad enough. She spent much of her time studying like Hermione would do. And she loved potions, much like Harry. It also turned out she and Snape had once been dating. Which explained Snape's hate for Harry's father.

The tale alone how Lily and James got together was interesting when they got it out of McGonagall. It seemed the two had been slowly falling for the other, and their personalities brought the better traits out of the other. James calmed down a good deal, and slowly became a better student, he even became Head boy of Gryffindor in spite of his earlier school years. While Lily became more outgoing and willing to help others.

The information after they left Hogwarts though was still not forth coming just yet. Harry though was more than happy with what he had learned so far. Both the good and the bad, he also learned his family had loved him more than anything else in the world. And he could live on with that.

And while in some cases Harry still wished for them to have never die, he was not about to give up Elsa either. It was something he would never tell Elsa either, if given a choice to save his parents, would he? In the end he could never choose, the love of a parent was something he longed for so much. But the love and friendship he got from Elsa was something he would never give up. And he knew sadly if things were changed he might not ever had met Elsa.

Harry never let himself dwell on these facts for long though when it came to changing the past. What had happened was over and done, only the future was unknown. To Harry and Elsa, all they wanted in their future was to be together. They knew this might one day change, but as of right now as the sun set in the west they were happy with life.

"Harry, of all the things that have happened, what I has been your favorite so far this year?" Elsa asked, as she carefully formed snowflakes and sent them out in a dance around them.

Harry thought for a few moments before signing out, "Making a new friend, and coming here with you."

Elsa laughed and twirled her fingers about causing the snowflakes to form into a large pattern flake in the sky, "Yes that has been nice."

"You don't agree?" Harry signed.

"No, I think personally, my favorite thing this year, was getting Astrid from your," Elsa said smirking.

"It figures, the movie character loves other movie characters," Harry signed out, grinning.

"So what if I am just like Elsa from Frozen, you like it just as much as I do," Elsa said, forming a snowball in her hand.

"As long as I don't get hit by a snowball," Harry signed out, before holding up his hands in surrender.

"Not like they feel cold to you," Elsa said, before tossing the Snowball into the out over the edge of the tower.

Harry watched it fly into the air, before breaking apart like a small firework. They remained quiet for a few moments, they knew it was time to head back down into the Castle. They still wanted to go the feast and enjoy the time with Hermione.

"Elsa… do you… do you think my parents would be proud of me," Harry asked her, a small frown on his face.

Elsa smiled in spite of the question and his look. This was something Harry always asked once a year. Elsa knew he did not doubt they would have been proud of him. But sometimes it was nice to hear it from someone else.

"Yes they would have, your part of their world. And following the path they made for you long ago," Elsa said, giving Harry a small hug of comfort.

Harry smiled and signed out, "Glad. And I am sure they would be proud of you as well."

Elsa laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek. While they never fully said it out loud, Elsa for all purposes as Harry's only living family. True they never knew what the relation would be like in a few years, be it brother and sister, or husband and wife. But they were not about to force the issue either.

"Well let's get going," Elsa said finally, getting a nod from Harry in agreement.

Getting up they made their way down the stairs and into the corridors, on the fourth floor. From there they began working their way down to the Great Hall. But part way down the staircase between the second and first floor, a weird smell reached their nose. It was not a pleasant one either as they heard groaning, grinding, and the sound heavy footsteps.

Moving forward they soon saw what was making the noise, and giving off the smell. It was a massive troll, standing close to fourteen or fifteen feet tall. It was moving along slowly with it club dragging behind it. It seemed to be looking for something as it shuffled its feet forward. Elsa gasped, in shock, and the troll hearing the gasped turned towards them.

For a second Harry and Elsa stared at the troll, and it stared back at them. Then the moment passed as the troll roared and charged towards them, as frighteningly quick pace. Elsa yelled out "Run!" as she and Harry dashed away up the stairs. The problem was the troll, even if it was not really running, had long enough strides that it was quickly outpacing Harry and Elsa. To help them stay ahead of the beast, Harry and Elsa dodge around corners, and took what shortcuts they could.

Elsa thought they might be able to outrun the beast, but this idea was quickly proven incorrect when they came to a dead-end. Harry and Elsa felt their hearts nearly stop as they spun around and face the troll. They had no choice but fight to survive. As one they started throwing out spells they had learned from Hermione, but the spells had barely any effect. The disarming spell, which was their most powerful spell only cause the troll to stumble and slow to a walk. But still it advanced forward towards them even under the hail of spells.

Elsa then realized she had no choice, her ice magic was their only chance at this point to survive. Quickly she began drawing on it, with a shove of her hands she sent it outwards. It shot forward and struck the troll knocking it back, as ice began forming over the creature. Elsa smirked feeling they might now have a chance, till the troll smashed the ice that had covered its left arm.

Elsa could only draw more magic and send it at the troll hoping it would scare it off. But no matter what happened the troll started moving forward again. Elsa glared at it and then drew upon more of her magic still and slamming her foot to the ground and sent out her newest attack. A sheet of ice formed across the floor, before an icicle went outwards rising from the floor. The Troll swung at the ice shattering the icicle before it hit, but Elsa was not about to let that be the end, and from the remains of the Icicle sprouted lances of ice that shot towards the troll.

The troll was not able to react in time, and was speared clean through by the many ice lances. But it did not fall just yet as it turned and charged towards them. Elsa gasped in shock, being very sure the creature would have fallen or given up after the damage it took. But she collected herself quickly and went for one last attack. Like before this icicle formed form the floor, but unlike before this one was much tougher and thicker. It pierced through the troll's chest, and went out its back.

The smell grew worse as the troll slumped over dead and blood and guts began to slide down the ice. Elsa and Harry looked at it in shock trying not to be sick, as they hoped it was not faking or something else. But after about a minute the creature did not move at all. Elsa sighed allowing herself a small smile as with a wave of her hand the ice began rapidly melting away. She had not wanted to kill the beast, but with Harry's and her life on the line, she was not about to take chances.

"Come on let's get out of here," Elsa said, grabbing Harry's hand and hurried away.

They carefully dodges around the forming pool of blood, and raced down the hallways. Soon they heard voices ahead of them, ducking out of site they watched as Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Quirrell, Snape, and Flitwick hurried by them, clearly looking for something. Harry and Elsa were sure it was the troll, and once teachers had moved on farther down the corridor Harry and Elsa left and continued down to the dungeons and their house.

They were able to get inside without anyone noticing them, surprisingly. And then back into their room, where they finally allowed themselves a few moments to breath. The memories and what had happened finally started to settle on them as Elsa let out a sad sigh of annoyance.

"And here I was hoping this gift would never be used to take a life," Elsa said, looking down at her hands.

Harry took her hands in his own, before pulling her into a hug, before whispering into her ear, "You did it to save us. So don't worry about it this time, just be happy we are still together."

Elsa's eyes widen as she hear Harry speak, and pulled back a little in surprise, "You spoke… for the first time in nearly four years."

Harry nodded, as he felt his throat, as it began hurting a little. Elsa sighed and shook her head, leading them both over to Harry's trunk and got out some medication to help deal with the pain. She was happy that he had spoken, but still the fact he would now be in pain for using his voice did annoy her.

"Harry you know you should not be speaking," Elsa said, as Harry took some medicine to help numb the pain.

Harry shrugged and signed out, "I would do anything if it meant making you feel better. And besides you're the one that now ruined the moment."

Elsa could not shake her head before giving him a small kiss on his cheek, "I cannot stay mad at you even when you do something stupid."

Harry grinned, as they heard the door to their room open, and Hermione came in. Harry and Elsa did not move as Hermione went to her section of the room and grabbed some things. But as she turned to leave she spotted the pair and blinked in surprise.

"What are you to doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We came down here after our time alone, the feast seemed to have ended," Elsa said lying quickly enough.

"Really, you have not heard about the troll," Hermione said in surprise.

"What troll," Elsa asked faking her confusion.

"I… I will tell you tomorrow," Hermione said finally before given them a small smile as she added, "Well come out into the common room, the food just showed up so we can finish the feast down here."

"Okay we will be out in a few moments," Elsa said as Hermione left the room.

Harry looked at Elsa before signing out, "why did you not tell her the truth?"

"She is the not ready to know yet," Elsa said.

"Why not?" Harry signed in confusion.

"To tell her about the troll would mean to tell her about my gifts as well," Elsa said, as she looked down and notice that Astrid had walked up to them.

Picking up the toy, she began rubbing its back as she continued, "I want to tell her everything, and I feel wrong keeping my gifts hidden from her. But I am not sure if she is ready to keep this gift of mine a secret."

Harry sighed and nodded, before signing out finally, "We should tell her at the end of the school year at the very least. That will give her the summer to think over it."

Elsa nodded, as she looked down at Astrid, "Agreed, hopefully this will all go over well."

Harry nodded, as he took Astrid carefully from Elsa and set the dragon down on the bed, before signing, "Well come on, I am hungry, and while the little dragon may be able to feed on my magic, I know I for one need actually food to live."

Elsa chuckled and soon followed Harry out into the common room, the worries leaving her mind. But up in the corridor were Harry and Elsa had battled the troll a new set of worries were springing up. The teachers could see just how badly damaged the troll was, not to mention the wide hole right through its chest. And their wonder was, what had caused so much damage to a troll, and was it friend or enemy.


End file.
